


Bruises and Strawberries

by chorogavin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (????), Blood, Fluff, M/M, Maybe one or two swears, Nosebleeds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lev tries so hard to .impress yaku but it does not always work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorogavin/pseuds/chorogavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev you big ol idiot, Yaku loves you, you don't need to hurt your nose to show him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fluff fic?

They were in Lev’s house, watching movies in his room. Lev wandered from the place they were sitting, and started doing something Yaku couldn’t decipher from the corners of his vision. 

“Yaku-san! Look at this!” Lev shouted from across the room.

“Huh? What are you doing now?” Morisuke replied.

Lev was currently hunched over with his hands flat on the floor, but his feet kept balance on the balls while the rest of his body was craned into an uncomfortable position. It was a pretty strange sight, with the man being so lanky, he looked like he was about to flip himself over. When Lev noticed that Yaku had started staring at him, his face contorted into a determined and concentrated look, with his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue poking slightly through pursed lips. He pushed off one of his feet and, Yaku assumed, attempted a handstand. As soon as he was in a more or less vertical position, his face gleaming with joy, his arms buckled under the weight and for a split second his face had formed into one of utmost shock. Lev tumbled over himself, and landed face forward, slamming his nose and knees into the ground. When he sat up, he rubbed at his nose and found that the impact was so sudden it had started to bleed.

“Oh my god, you idiot, what were you trying to do?! You could’ve really hurt yourself! What was that for? Geez, let me get that.” Yaku frantically scolded Lev as he tried his very hardest not to laugh. Honestly, he shouldn’t be, but holy shit! His face, when his arms gave out, would probably be the same as if he woke up and found that he was only 130 centimetres. Yaku covered his mouth with the back of his hand and used the other one to wipe up blood around Lev’s face with a cloth from his pocket. Lev had a glint in his eye like he was near to tearing up.

“Eh? Lev- what’s wrong? Did you really get hurt?” Yaku started panicking a bit.

“No, it’s okay, I just really wanted to show Yaku-san my new trick…” Lev said sorrowly while staring at the ground, his hands in between his legs. His nose stopped bleeding, although there were two prominent bruises forming, one on his arm just above his elbow, and another under his knee. 

“Hey- don't worry about it, okay? You can practise your trick later, just please try to be careful! And look at yourself- you’ve already got bruises.” Yaku said reassuringly, with a hand on his shoulder.

Lev looked back up at the man kneeling beside him and stared into his eyes. His own eyes started tearing up. “I- I’m so sorry Yaku! I was practising all week to show you today but it just didn’t work! But I’ll show you, I can do it again! Look-” He said as he began to stand up.

Yaku immediately pulled his arm back down with the momentum pulling down the rest of his body back to a sitting position and looked at him. “No, you’re not going to do that. You can do it, I know, but show me when I know you won’t get hurt again, okay?” 

Lev just looked back at the hardwood floors and said nothing.

“Hey- you need help with those bruises. Do you have an ice pack or something around?” Yaku inquired.

“No, I don’t think so. Maybe Alisa has one?” Lev replied, not taking his eyes off the floor.

“Alright, I’ll go look. You stay here, and don’t try to do that again, promise? I’ll be right back. Sit on the bed.” Yaku said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

“Alisa? I’m sorry- Lev hurt himself- do you have an ice pack of some sorts?” He asked as he poked his head through the older girl’s bedroom door. 

Alisa took off her headphones and pushed a finger to her cheek. “No, I don’t think so. What’d he do this time? You could get something from the freezer, it’d work the same.”

“Alright, thank you!” Yaku nodded and closed the door before rushing down the stairs to the kitchen. In the freezer, he grabbed the first thing he saw which wasn’t raw meat and it was- huh? Strawberries? Lev’s got frozen strawberries in his freezer, the boy’s even got a sticky note saying ‘Lev’s! Don’t touch!’ And what looks like a little angry laughing face. It was pretty adorable, Yaku had to admit. Lev might not like Morisuke touching his oh-so-precious frozen strawberries, but he was already outside Lev’s bedroom by the time he realised that.

“Lev! Here, all I could find were these strawberries. Here, give me your leg.” Yaku said.

Lev stretched out his leg towards Yaku on the bed. Yaku placed the bag on his knee and sat on the other side of his bed. They talked for a while. They talked about clubs, and school, and ice cream, and what they’d do over summer, and Alisa, and their team, and then an hour later Lev started yawning. 

“Are you tired? That’s okay. It’s only 2 though, so do you want me to stay here for when you wake up?” Yaku asked, leaning his head against the wall. 

“Hm… yeah.” Lev whispered drowsily, his eyes closed and rested against the pillows behind him.

“Yeah like I should stay?” 

“Yeah…” Lev mumbled.  
“Okay, I’ll be downstairs. Ah, your knee! I forgot about it! Here, oh- oh my god Lev look-” Yaku began giggling wildly when he looked at the large stain the bag made when its contents unfroze. Hot Junes weren’t good to him. It left his knee covered in a thin layer of strawberry juice that made his knee all shades of pink and black and blue. When he looked at his own hand, Yaku also noticed it had started leaking through the bag from condensation to himself. 

Lev opened his eyes slightly and saw a pink knee, a pink hand, and a giggling Yaku. He took a mental snapshot because this was surely one of the best things he’s ever seen. 

“Psh- okay. I’ll go downstairs now. See you in a bit.” Yaku looked at the drowsy boy across from him with a small smile as he started climbing over the long legs stretching across the entire bed. 

“No… Yaku-san stay…” Lev mumbled as he lazily grabbed onto one of Yaku’s fingers.

“I’ll be here, just downstairs,” Yaku said, not pulling his hand back out of the grasp.

“No! No… Yaku-san stays here…” Lev said, wrapping his own fingers over the smaller man’s hand and pulling him down on top of himself and enveloping his arm across Yaku’s entire back and pulling him toward his side. 

“Ah, Lev! Lev, I know you’re tired, but please let me at least put the strawberries back!” Yaku said, blushing and squirming under the larger boy’s grip.

Lev used his spare hand to take the strawberries and put them on top of his desk. His eyes were closed, and Yaku could really tell that he was exhausted. He decided that there was no getting out of Lev’s iron hold until he’s asleep, so he halted his efforts and made an attempt to get comfortable. Lev’s breathing started slowing to a steady rising and falling, and his mouth popped open, indicating that he was asleep now. Perfect! This would be the perfect time to escape his arms. That is until Lev began curling around Yaku. He had his back against the wall and was chest to chest with Lev, so it’s not like he could exactly get out. However, Lev had to switch his arms that were wrapping around the smaller man. In this chance, Morisuke wriggled out of his hold and crawled over Lev’s legs in the gentlest way possible, in order to avoid waking him.

When he stood up, he stretched his arms up and grabbed the bag on the desk, making his way out of the room. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, there was a small whimper coming from the bed. Yaku walked over and looked at Lev. Lev had his face scrunched up, and was whining little mumbles of “Yaku-san… Yaku… Yaku Yaku Yakuuuu…..” It was both pitiful and adorable, to be honest. Lev’s hands were grabbing and grasping around for something that wasn’t there. Yaku placed the bag back on Lev’s desk and looked back at the door. He could go and leave Lev whining that he wasn’t holding Yaku anymore, or he could climb back next to him. Was that even a choice?

“Ah, come here, you big baby,” Yaku said, giving up on resistance. He couldn’t leave Lev like that, even if he tried. It was really cute, Yaku admitted to himself. He climbed over the small hills of legs and snuggled back under Lev. He even moved his straggling arm over his waist, so when Lev was grasping at nothing he’d be grasping Yaku’s shirt. 

Yaku stared at Lev as his face relaxed. Yaku looked down Lev’s soft body and back up at his closed eyes. He saw the corner’s of Lev’s mouth twitch the slightest bit into a smile. Oh god, the boy smiles in his sleep. Yaku’s face was probably as red as those strawberries. He put his hands on Lev’s slumped shoulders for leverage and kissed the top of his head, then returned to his original position, curling his knees up slightly and putting one hand up up to his own chest, and another hand’s side against Lev’s shoulder in the gentlest manner. Yaku smiled to himself. Wrapped in warm arms and the smell of sweet strawberry in the air, the scent of Lev like wood and pine and a little bit like marshmallows, it was the best Yaku’s ever had. And in that moment, Yaku knew what it was like to want to spend the rest of your life with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> listen to bruises by chairlift


End file.
